


Parallel to Shore

by Parsnip



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnip/pseuds/Parsnip
Summary: "You owe me a trip to the bathhouse after this.  No- ten trips!"Maybe Rekke wasn't serious, but Arisande never goes back on her word.
Relationships: Rekke/Tekēhu (Pillars of Eternity), Rekke/Tekēhu/The Watcher (Pillars of Eternity), Rekke/The Watcher (Pillars of Eternity), Tekēhu/The Watcher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Parallel to Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carouselfancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carouselfancy/gifts), [Tijgertje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijgertje/gifts).



"Are you busy just now?" Arisande leaned into the bunk room, looking at Rekke. 

He looked around, then back at her. "No?" he said. "Do you need something?"

"I figured we have a bit of time," she said. "We could take a trip to the bathhouse."

He tilted his head. "Is this some kind of hint?"

"No, nothing like that. You said I owed you some trips to the bathhouse," Ari said. "I can go alone, but-"

"No, no! I will go. I had forgotten about that," he said. "Your memory is very good, Watcher."

"Sometimes," she said.

He stood up and looked around, then grabbed a bag. "Ready," he declared.

"You're fast," she said. She grinned at him.

"I can be," he said. "Is good for punching, ta?"

"I've noticed that," she said. She retreated from the doorway as he approached, leading him up from the hold and on deck. Arisande waved to Eld Engrim, then headed down the gangplank and onto the docks, Rekke in tow.

"Are the others meeting us there?" he asked, taking a few big steps to walk beside her.

"No," she said. "I offered, but." Ari shrugged. "Everybody had other plans."

"Then it's good I didn't," Rekke said. "Company is always nicer."

"I think so." She smiled up at him, her eyes flashing blue in the light.

The bathhouse was almost oppressively humid, but it was worth it to be down to his smalls and soaking in the clean, warm water. The alcove Ari had secured was just secluded enough to be quiet, almost peaceful, despite the numerous other patrons around. Rekke closed his eyes and leaned against the pool wall with a sigh.

He felt the ripples and heard as someone slipped into the water a few feet away. He opened his eyes a bit, ready to object to the company.

Ah. Just the Watcher.

She was built for water, soft and lush and buoyant, her pale blue skin flushing lavender in the heat of the bath. Her pale, pearlescent hair was piled atop her head, pinned up safely away from the water in a manner no more organized than his own lazy efforts at the same. She looked immediately content in the water, settling herself along the wall and dropping down up to her chin. She didn't make a move to disturb him - in fact, she closed her eyes and simply bobbed in the water, ignoring him entirely.

He closed his eyes again and let himself relax.

-

The second trip was after a foray to a strange island where they'd encountered a truly festering bog. Arisande rented a room so they could all wash before going to the communal baths, and this time no one begged off with other plans. Eder loved the bathhouse, so much so that he practically wallowed in it, more than making up for Aloth's wavering discomfort at being barely clothed in front of the others. Xoti and Maia took over one of the more private corners of the baths, and Ari quietly shooed everyone else away from them with a mischievous grin.

"They're courting," she said. "But they don't know it yet, so nobody mess it up."

"Delightful," Tekēhu declared.

Rekke let the heat of the bath soak almost painfully into his sore body. He liked to imagine that the treated bath water was soaking the memory of that murky, dark swamp from him. The Deadfire made him miss home, the dry, hot air, the sand, the-

Ari's laugh bubbled up nearby, popping his thoughts. He looked over toward the sound, already anticipating whatever fun she was getting up to now. There was nothing he liked about the Deadfire, really, but if he had any exception it was Ari.

She was sitting on the edge of the bath, swinging her legs in the water while Tekēhu told her some story or another. Whatever it was had to be entertaining - she was entirely focused on him, a delighted smile cutting dimples into her cheeks. He'd never really thought about dimples before, but Rekke was uncommonly delighted by Ari's. Perhaps because they showed up so often, and always because something good was happening when they did.

Tekēhu's tone was openly flirtatious. Whatever he said made Ari giggle, and she nudged him with her knee. He beamed his approval.

Rekke sank slightly lower in the bath to hide his sudden flush. He had been shocked at the first sight of Tekēhu some weeks ago. Tekēhu was tall and broad, with a voice that settled into Rekke's bones in a way that was both very pleasant and almost troubling. More than once Rekke had found himself imagining being the focus of Tekēhu's attention the way Ari was now.

Though, if he was honest… he had more than once imagined being the focus of Arisande's attentions as well. Sometimes he felt certain that she was flirting with him, but was that true, or simply him not understanding Aedyran culture? The uncertainty kept him from making any serious moves.

Ari leaned over and whispered something to Tekēhu. Several of the tentacled tendrils of Tekēhu's hair coiled in surprise.

Rekke turned his focus over to another part of the baths before he could be caught staring.

-

The third time, Ari and Eder got into a splash fight that nearly got all of them kicked out. It was hard for anyone to stay mad at Arisande for long, though, and she turned on the charm to hold their good graces secure. The fight was declared a draw.

-

Tt was just Ari, Rekke, and Tekēhu on the fourth trip to the baths. Tekēhu stretched out in the water, throwing one arm over Rekke's shoulder.

"Ekera, it is good to be here, I say," he said. "What is the occasion, Captain?"

Ari was leaning against the opposite wall, a half-empty bottle of wine near to hand. "I have a wicked headache," she confessed. "I wanted to be somewhere warm and quiet."

"And you invited Tekēhu?" Rekke asked, laughing.

"I can be quiet," Tekēhu said, his voice a low thrum. Rekke felt himself blush and for a moment, cursed his tattletale complexion.

Ari chuckled and slumped in the water, closing her eyes and letting herself float, just a bit.

"Don't let me drown," she said.

"You are safe with us, I say," Tekēhu said.

As the warm water surrounded her, Ari drifted, floating entirely now, the bathwater splaying out her curls around her. Tekēhu reached gently over and directed her trajectory, tethering her in front of him and Rekke as she dozed.

"Our Watcher works too hard, I say," Tekēhu said quietly.

"Ta." Rekke looked down at her face, resting half submerged in the water in front of him. He carefully moved a lock of her wet hair away from her eyes, tracing the ridge of her white brow. As he did, he could see her skin react, lighting up under the touch. He drew back, startled.

Tekēhu chuckled. "Ekera, she is Ngati's child," he said. "She lights up like a squid when she chooses. Or, it seems, when she is at rest."

"Like a... squid?" Rekke asked. He frowned. "What does this mean?"

"I have never examined it very closely," Tekēhu said. "But a squid can also change its color when it chooses. In dots, like she does."

Rekke reached out and brushed his thumb over her temple. Her skin darkened slightly under his touch, going back to pale as he pulled his hand away.

"How strange," he said. "How have I not noticed this before?"

"She does not do it often," Tekēhu said. "I do not know why. I asked her once, why do you not change color more? But all she said was that it 'was not worth the effort'."

"Hmm." Rekke watched her hair splay out underwater, and remembered how she had sat behind him before they could even speak to each other, carefully combing the sea from his hair. The first of many small kindnesses.

"Are there many godlike where you come from?" Tekēhu asked.

"No," Rekke said. "I never met any, until I was fished from the sea here."

"What do you think of us?"

Rekke paused. "You are... very interesting," he said. "I thought I understood a bit, until Vatnir. Now I think I understand very little."

"Ekera, even as Ngati's chosen I struggle to understand the meaning of her gifts. I cannot begin to explain those Vatnir were given, I say." 

Rekke frowned. "Vatnir does not seem to think of his as 'gifts'."

"Many godlike do not. A shame, I say. All godlike should be as lucky as I."

"Hmm." Rekke nodded slowly.

They fell silent, distracted by the woman floating in front of them in the water. Arisande's face pinched, wincing in her sleep. Rekke shifted, moving so he could gently rub her temples. He could feel the tension in her jaw, and ran his fingers down, coaxing the muscles to relax.

"[You are safe]," he said in Seki. "[You are safe.]"

She sighed, and he was finally able to smooth the tension away. She floated a bit closer, and he idly slid his thumbs over her temples. It was simply good to touch her, and like a sleepy cat, she leaned into the contact.

"It is lucky she is Ngati's child," Tekēhu said with a chuckle. "I think most people would simply drown, trying to sleep in the water."

"I did not do so well myself," Rekke said. "I was very tired by the time they found me."

"It is fortunate they did, I say," Tekēhu said. "Ngati would surely have claimed you before long."

"Arisande told me that she was... thrown into the sea? When she was a baby?" Rekke asked. "Why would they do this?"

"Ah." Tekēhu frowned. "Ekera, not all people consider a god touched child to be a gift. She was lucky they put her in a craft before setting her to the sea. An offering. They meant to return her to Ngati before she could cause them any trouble."

"Terrible." Rekke shook his head.

"I agree."

Tekēhu looked at him thoughtfully.

"She is very fond of you," Tekēhu said.

"I am very fond of her," Rekke said. "She has been a good friend to me."

"It is very good to have friends, I say. Better still to spend time with them, ekera?" Tekēhu patted him on the shoulder. "We should do this more often, ta?"

Rekke startled, looking up at Tekēhu.

"Did I use it correctly?" Tekēhu asked.

"Ta," Rekke said. "Ekera, you did."

Tekēhu beamed. "We grow from strength to strength, friend Rekke."

-

The fifth, sixth, and seventh trips happened in the same week - a spy mission, an infiltration, and finally, a simple indulgence. Rekke counted all the trips separately, but only because he was starting to feel that ten trips to a bathhouse were possibly excessive. At least, he told himself, he was the cleanest he could ever remember being for so long.

-

As they walked to the building for the eighth trip, the evening settling around them, Arisande reached out and took Rekke's hand. She swung their arms between them, awkward as it was with him so much taller. They were on their own this time, and Ari seemed more cheerful than she'd been in days.

"It's nice to be here with you," she said, smiling up at him. "I always have fun when you're around, Rekke."

"Yukag? Take me home and I will show you fun," he said. He winked at her.

"All the way to Yezuha?" She pouted. "There's storms in the way!"

"Well…" He pretended to consider this. "Perhaps we can define 'home' differently for this."

She grinned. "I used to have a whole fortress… thing… but now it's just a hole in the ground. I'm not sure where I live, other than on board ship."

"Then perhaps home is the ship! Though it might be a bit close quarters for fun." He squeezed her hand. "Not that this has stopped you before. You really should close your door!"

Ari gasped. "I never-!"

Rekke raised an eyebrow, and she laughed. "We weren't doing  _ that _ ," she said, nudging him. "Tekēhu was showing me how his hair works."

"How it… works?"

"It's sort of sentient," she said. "And it glows, and it has ink, like a squid. And it seems to have opinions."

"Tekēhu said you were like a squid!" Rekke let go of her hand and opened the bath house door for her, following her as she stepped into the room.

"He said I was… what?" Ari looked back at Rekke, then seemed to remember where they were. She smiled at the owner, who beamed in return.

"My favorite customer," he said. "There is a private corner still available. It must have been waiting for you."

"Perfect," she said.

After a quick exchange of coins, Rekke followed Ari to one of the smaller, quieter inlets of the baths. They quickly stripped down to their small clothes and slipped into the water. After barely a moment, Ari crossed over and leaned next to Rekke.

"He said I was like a  _ squid _ ?" she asked.

"Your skin," Rekke said. He reached over and ran a finger across her shoulder. He could see a bit of light follow in his wake. "He said squids can also change colors."

"Oh! Oh. That's okay, then." Ari nodded. "I haven't seen many squid, but I suppose he would know."

"No?"

"Well, not many alive. Sometimes they would come up at market."

She settled in next to him with a contented sigh.

"I like being here," she said. "I never thought to come here so often before you told me I owed you so many trips, but it's sort of nice to have an excuse to be naked and quiet."

"We aren't naked," he pointed out.

"We could be."

Rekke looked down at Ari, and she winked. He chuckled.

"We could be many things that we are not," he said.

"Yes, but nudity is  _ attainable _ ." There was a glint in Ari's eyes that Rekke couldn't quite interpret.

"Perhaps next time, then," he said.

"Hmm. I'll hold you to that, I think," she said. 

"You do that."

She laughed.

They were quiet, then, as they listened to the hum of the pumps and the slow lap of the water around them. It was just as good being with her in silence as it was being with her in conversation, Rekke thought. She was easy to be with. Easy to share space with. There was something soothing about her, despite the chaos that could so easily bubble beneath her skin. 

Perhaps his own chaos simply meshed with hers so well that he ceased to notice it while she was around.

From the way peaceful way she smiled at him, he wondered if she felt the same.

-

On the ninth trip the bath house was busy, but Rekke could hardly pay attention to the crowd. He was distracted by the touch of Ari's hand on his arm, the way her attention always slid back to him, her private winks and smiles that made his skin feel too tight. Equal to this was the casual brush of Tekēhu's arm against his shoulder, the feel of his breath as he leaned over to whisper some joke or observation in Rekke's ear. Rekke felt as though he were going slightly mad, perhaps imagining significance where there was none. Still, he could not help joining in, laughing, telling his own stories to watch their faces light up with pleasure as he unfolded some tale of childhood miscreance. 

He wanted this. He wanted more. 

-

Ten trips. Rekke had never truly expected to be taken seriously, and yet here they were, the whole lot of them. It reminded him of those early trips, though now Aloth was no longer quite so tense as before, and Maia and Xoti were openly together. It would usually have been cause for celebration, and yet Rekke slid himself into a far corner, away from all the others.

The night before was still looming large in his mind, and he did not know what to do about it.

It had been quiet; almost unreasonably still. They had been docked at Neketaka for a day already, and nearly all of the crew were in town. Even Aloth, who rarely took time away, had been coaxed into perusing the palace's library and had been offered a room for the night there. The only sounds below decks were of the animals in the menagerie, and even they were uncommonly calm. 

As the night grew longer Rekke had tried to sleep, but it was hot below decks, and he found sleeping alone in the ship strange. He gave up somewhere after midnight and decided to go for a walk above decks, hoping for a breeze. He was headed for the stairs when he heard a sound from Ari's room - something like a moan. He froze - she was still here? Was she hurt? But no, wait, that did not sound like her voice. Who, then?

He stepped silently closer and the unlatched door swung slightly ajar, just enough to let him see into the room beyond.  _ No wonder she slept so often with the door open. The latch was of no use. _ But wait! There was another sound, this one less defined. 

Rekke peered through the gap.

An oil lamp hanging on a bracket on the wall was burning just enough to cast light on the scene before him. Ari was sitting on the edge of her table, looking down at a figure kneeling on the floor - Tekēhu. He had his hands buckled behind his back with leather straps, and he was staring up at Ari with rapt attention.

"Pretty Tekēhu," she said, her voice just on the edge of her power, "will you tell me about the dream you had?"

"Of course, captain." He smiled up at her, sharp teeth glinting. "What would you like to know?"

"Who was it about?" she asked.

"Rekke," Tekēhu said.

Rekke's eyes went wide. What was this?

Ari leaned forward, bare legs tucked under the edge of the table for balance. "What was he doing?" she asked.

Rekke held his breath.

"He was... stroking my hair," Tekēhu said.

She reached out, running a finger along one of the tentacles on Tekēhu's head. It shivered under her touch, wrapping around her finger slightly as if to hold her attention upon it.

"Where were you when he was stroking your hair?" she asked. She tugged on the tentacle, and Tekēhu leaned slightly forward, closer to her.

"On my knees," Tekēhu said.

"Like you are now?"

"Ekera."

"Were you tied up?"

"No, but I was  _ very _ well behaved."

Ari smiled, illuminated from below by the lights of Tekēhu's hair. "I'm sure you were," she said.

"Captain," Tekēhu said. "May I touch you?"

She seemed to consider this a moment, tapping her finger to her chin.

"You may," she said. "If you tell me what you were doing while he stroked your hair."

He slid forward, closer. He pressed his cheek to the inside of her knee, obviously relishing the sensation of her soft skin against his face.

"You are so lovely," he said.

"And you are not telling me what you promised," she gently chided.

"Ekera, you like hearing about this," Tekēhu said, his voice low. "I can tell."

Ari slid back just a little, and Tekēhu made a bereft sound. "Arisande," he pleaded.

"Tell me, then," she said.

"I was pleasuring him with my mouth," Tekēhu said.

Rekke froze.

Arisande sighed in approval. "Did he like that?" she asked.

"I believe he did," Tekēhu said. He kissed the inside of her knee, then just above. "I could show you," he said. "I could do for you what I did for him."

Ari's breath caught, and then she hummed in pleasure.

"I think you should," she said. She slid forward, leaning back on her hands on the table.

Tekēhu rose up taller on his knees, kissing up the inside of her thigh. He nudged her legs further apart, hiking her shift up higher until it bunched around her hips, showing off her pale thighs. She lifted one leg up and hooked it over Tekēhu's shoulder, welcoming him in closer.

_ I shouldn't be watching this _ , Rekke thought. He took half a step backward. As he did, the floor squeaked, and panic washed over him. He prayed they would think it was just the usual creaks of the ship. Ships always make noise! He could still-

His heart stopped in his chest as Ari looked directly at him, somehow spying him through the small gap. They locked eyes across the darkened room, and he immediately began to arrange the apology in his mind, the right Aedyran words to equal "please don't kill me". He shouldn't be seeing this, should have walked away, and now his best friend in all the Deadfire was-

"Tekēhu," Ari said quietly, her voice again on that edge of her chanter power, thrumming with command. "Show me. I want to know how Rekke felt when you made him come." She looked straight at Rekke the entire time, pinning him in place.

Tekēhu almost purred. "Of course," he said.

Rekke watched Arisande turn her gaze back to the man between her thighs. With deliberate care, she hiked her shift up further, exposing herself to both Tekēhu and Rekke. Rekke could see the light from Tekēhu's hair reflecting off the glossy, sodden curls in front of him.

"Beautiful," Tekēhu rumbled. He turned his face to kiss the inside of her thigh, closer, closer. Her breath hitched as he paused before her.

Rekke felt his head swim as he struggled to remember to breathe. He was almost dizzy, watching them. Ari was gorgeous, leaned back on her hands and watching Tekēhu like an indulgent queen on a throne. Tekēhu looked at once vulnerable and powerful, eager to worship at this perfect altar.

Rekke slid his hand down under the waistband of his sleeping togs. God, it almost hurt, being this hard. He just needed to shift- 

The first contact of his fingers against his cock had him hissing in a breath. 

"Talk to me," Ari said. She looked down the curves of her body at Tekēhu. 

"Am I to talk and show as well? I need my mouth for both, I say," he said, chuckling.

"I am confident in your abilities," she said.

Ari looked over at Rekke again. She took in the sight of him, hand shoved down the front of his pants, face flushed. A pale light rippled across her skin, and she bit her lip.

"Go on," she said. She watched, fascinated at the flex of Rekke's arm as he reached down and took himself fully in hand.

Rekke slowly stroked himself, just once. He had to bite his tongue to keep from making a sound. Ari sat up a little more and looked at Rekke's face. 

Tekēhu shifted closer, drawing Ari's attention back to him again. His hair almost danced around Ari's skin, the lighted tentacles hovering above in anticipation.

"I began by licking the underside of his cock," Tekēhu said.

Rekke slid his hand up his cock, pressing just a bit more firmly along that same path. Sparks seemed to light behind his eyes, and he imagined he could feel Tekēhu's tongue along his too-hot skin.

Ari bit her lower lip again. "Did he like that?" she asked.

"He did." Tekēhu leaned in, and Ari held her breath. His head blocked Rekke's view, but Ari gasped, sliding closer to the edge of the table.

"I swirled my tongue over-," Tekēhu said.

"Ah!" Ari clutched the edge of the table with her hands.

Rekke almost flinched at the sensation as he ran his palm over the head of his cock. It was sharp pleasure, instantly on the edge of too much.

"Then I took him in my mouth."

Rekke slid his hand down, shuddering.  _ God _ .

The sounds Ari made went straight through him, setting his nerves alight.

"More," she gasped. "Tell me- more."

Tekēhu chuckled and she shuddered.

"I took him to the back of my throat," he said. "I swallowed to coax him to thrust."

Ari cried out as Tekēhu again focused his attention to her. She rolled her hips toward him, making a helpless sound of pleasure.

" _ Ah-! _ Did he- fuck your mouth, Tekēhu?"

Tekēhu made a humming sound of agreement, and she cried out. Her head dropped back helplessly.

Rekke's hand moved faster now, blood pounding in his ears.

"I want him to come," Ari said. The edge of her chanter's power was in her voice, and it made Tekēhu moan. "Make us come, Tekēhu."

A cascade of barely comprehensible broken pleas spilled from Ari's lips as Tekēhu lavished her with attention. The sounds flooded Rekke's ears, destroying his ability to think. He gripped himself, trying to slow his pace, trying not to make any sound lest he be caught hiding outside the captain's door with his cock in his hand, but his head was swirling with the image of Tekēhu on his knees taking Rekke's cock in his mouth to the root, and the image before him of Tekēhu taking Ari apart with only his mouth. Every movement of Tekēhu's head Rekke could almost feel. He wanted to be there. He wanted to be the one on the table, but also the one on the floor. He wanted to hold Ari as Tekēhu pleased her. He wanted to-

Ari's voice broke on a cry. Her eyes opened and she looked directly at Rekke for a moment before she collapsed back on the table.

He stumbled back against the wall by the door, nearly blinded by pleasure as he came, harder than he could remember having done since he was a teenager. His knees locked, keeping him from falling as he stroked himself slowly through the shuddering aftershocks.

Through the still open door, he heard Tekēhu chuckle.

"Will you survive, Arisande?" Tekēhu asked.

Ari's giggle was breathless.

"Maybe," she said. "Come let me untie you, my pretty fish."

The day since then Rekke had spent in alternating fear and longing. He had been caught, he knew it, but no repercussions had come of it. In the morning, he had gotten the same greeting as ever; Ari sat next to him at the table, setting down a bowl of fruit and handing him a biscuit from the kitchen. She said nothing of the night before. There was no hitch to her voice, no awkward gap, no acknowledgement at all that she'd seen him, that she'd- well, it had to be intentional, ta? The pull of her shift up her thighs? The way she made Tekēhu… explain?

Rekke shifted, grateful for once that they all wore clothes in the water. 

"Friend Rekke, what brings you to the darkest corners alone?" 

Rekke jerked guiltily, looking around until he spotted Tekēhu - how had he missed such a large target? - sliding over to rest in the water nearby.  _ He's a fish, of course he was silent _ , Rekke reminded himself.

"Ah, just thinking," Rekke said. "Everything is very loud over there." He gestured vaguely toward the rest of the baths.

"Weighty thoughts, if your expression gives you away," Tekēhu said. "Is it anything I can help with?"

Rekke shook his head. "No," he said. "No, I will be fine, I just-"

" _ There _ you are."

Dread washed over him as he looked up to see Arisande outside the bath, peering down at them. 

"I turned around for a minute and you disappeared," she said.

"I realised I had lost track of Rekke," Tekēhu said. "But I found him, so all is well."

"It's very well, actually," she said. "Could you do me a favor, Tekēhu? Could you… distract anyone from coming close? I want to talk to Rekke about something."

"A covert mission!" Tekēhu beamed. "I am always happy to be your shield, Captain."

Arisande smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"Of course," he said.

Arisande and Rekke watched as Tekēhu moved to the entrance of the little cove, then leaned causally there.

Then, Arisande turned to look at Rekke. He watched as she closed the gap between them, walking across the tiles to sit on the edge of the bath next to him. 

"I'm sorry," he said, turning to face her. "I should not have- when I realized- I should have-"

Ari looked stricken. "No, no,  _ I'm _ sorry!" she said. 

"Why are  _ you _ sorry?" Rekke asked. " _ I _ am the one that intruded upon  _ you _ !"

"Because I took advantage of you," she said.

"I could have walked away any time," he said.

"But you didn't."

"No." He pushed out a breath. "I did not, and I wish you'd just let me apologise for it."

"I wish you wouldn't," Ari said. "It makes me feel even worse. I shouldn't have tried to lure you in, and now you're blaming yourself."

A chuckle came from the entrance to the cove. "You're both very sorry," Tekēhu said, looking over his shoulder. "Now kiss and make up."

"You're not meant to listen in," Ari huffed.

"If I did not, you would simply talk in circles until the baths grew cold, I say," Tekēhu said. "Each in a hurry to take the blame from the other. Would that you were in equal hurry to take each other in a more interesting fashion."

Ari kicked water at him. "Hush, you."

Tekēhu turned to face them. "You wished him to stay and he did. Ekera, was this not the desired outcome? Is it meant to be a secret that we all desire each other?"

Rekke and Ari looked at each other, then back at him.

Tekēhu laughed. "Then it  _ is _ a secret, and I have given it away! Ekera, I do apologise!"

"No, it's not a- secret, not really," Ari said, looking back at Tekēhu.

"Then there's no problem,  _ ta _ ?" Tekēhu said, winking. "Did I use it right again, friend Rekke?"

"You did," Rekke said.

"Good!" Tekēhu grinned. "Ah, but just because I see things clearly does not mean more talking is not required, ekera? Perhaps you should slip away and discuss matters alone? You already know my mind, Arisande."

She nodded.  "I'm gonna go change," she announced, climbing up from the edge of the bath. "Rekke, would you mind helping me with the door?"

"I- of course," he said. He hoisted himself from the water. The moment he was standing, Ari grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs, leaving Tekēhu to chuckle and rejoin the others in the main baths.

Rekke allowed Ari to drag him up the stairs and into the bedroom she'd rented to hold everyone's things. When the door closed behind them, Ari let go of his hand and fell back against the closed door with a thump.

"It would be silly to ask if he knows," Rekke said.

"He knows," Ari said. "He put it together before you were even back in your bunk. He was in all favor of going out to drag you back to my room the minute he was untied, but I convinced him that we should probably, you know. Talk first."

"Is that what we are here to do?" Rekke asked, humor creeping into his voice.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've gotten naked to avoid conversation, but probably I should resist the temptation for at least a few minutes," Ari said.

"Then perhaps you could tell me," Rekke said. "What did Tekēhu mean about you knowing his mind?"

"He wants you to be with us," Ari said promptly. "In his opinion we've been courting you a while already."

" _I thought so_ ," Rekke said, triumphant. "But I wasn't certain, and it never seemed a good time to ask."

"Things do have a way of getting out of hand around here," Arisande nodded. "But... how do you feel about the idea?"

He took a step closer, boxing her in just a little. "I am in strong favor of it," he said.

The smile that bloomed on her face was a wonder. "So'm I," she said. "Probably obviously."

"Perhaps last night was a small hint," Rekke said. 

Ari chuckled. "Just a bit."

"I am surprised it took us this long to get here."

"We are many things, but clever is not necessarily one of those things," Ari said.

Rekke reached out and took her hand. "I don't know," he said. "I've always admired your quick mind."

"Mmm, have you?" Ari drifted closer, away from the door.

"Perhaps this has just been a blind spot, ta?" Rekke said.

"It might be. I have been telling myself since you arrived that I needed to not swoop in and try to drag you away to my room," Ari said. 

"And why resist?" Rekke asked. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face, and she leaned closer with a smile.

"Well, it seemed a bit like taking advantage, you know," Ari said. "You were lost, and you didn't speak Aedyran, and you relied upon us. I couldn't make it seem as though sleeping with me was required in order to stay."

"Ah, Ari," he said. He smiled, and let go of her hand so he could place his hand on her back, tugging her against him. "You are right, of course. I would have worried, before I knew you so well."

"Is now when we kiss and make up?" Ari asked.

"Do we have an argument to settle?" Rekke asked.

"I can make one up if required," Ari said.

He chuckled, a low, private sort of sound that sent a shiver through Arisande.

"Go on then," he said.

She looked up at him, her gaze catching on his mouth for a long moment. 

"We're fighting about how you're not kissing me yet," she said.

"Oh, I see," Rekke said. "But then, why are you not kissing  _ me _ ?"

"I'm too short to reach," she said.

"You could improvise."

"Or you could just kiss me."

"Where is the fun in that?"

"Kiss me and find out."

"Hmm." Rekke leaned over. "But why should I have to do all the work?"

Ari quite suddenly stood up taller, stretching on her toes. She couldn't quite reach to kiss him, and she raised her eyebrows. "See?" she said.

Rekke chuckled. "I suppose you win this argument."

"Now we have to kiss and make up," Ari said. "Since the fight is over."

"That sounds fair," he said.

Rekke reached out and cupped her face with his hand, running his thumb over her cheek. She looked up at him, lips parted just so, waiting. He leaned in and kissed her, slow, deliberate. She made a soft sound and kissed him back, catching hold of his waist and pulling herself closer. Their lips parted only to meet again, more insistent, greedier. Another kiss, and another, until his head swam, until all he knew was the feel was her against him, her taste, the sound of her voice giving him his name as a benediction.

It was a song sung just as sweetly in harmony later.

**Author's Note:**

> It was publish or perish and I chose publish, so here we are. Please enjoy my terrible choices.


End file.
